User talk:Uberfuzzy
Hi. Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message about anything. I 'watch' all talk pages I leave messages on, so if I've left you a message on your talk page, please reply there, I prefer to keep conversations in one place. --Uberfuzzy Hey! :D -- — 17:05, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :Howdy --Uberfuzzy 17:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) a very pretty list of for you =) #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=Hello&namespace=2 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=Hello&namespace=3 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=I%27m&namespace=2 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=I%27m&namespace=3 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=Antelope&namespace=2 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=Antelope&namespace=3 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=Www.1man1jar.com&namespace=2 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=Www.1man1jar.com&namespace=3 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=Rawrawr+Dinosaur+&namespace=2 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=Rawrawr+Dinosaur+&namespace=3 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=Real+life+dinosaur&namespace=2 #http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3APrefixIndex&from=Real+life+dinosaur&namespace=3 That should be all of them >.> ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 15:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) : . might have missed a couple straglers if they werent subpages, but i assume you can take care of those by hand. --Uberfuzzy 23:52, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'd have shot myself if I had to delete all them >.>. The odd page shouldn't be a problem =p. Thank you, again XD ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 22:05, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I have checkuser rights w/o being an admin? Pleeeaasseee. Haha, jk. 20:15, 27 April 2009 Skill Updates Hey UFuz. As you may or may not know, the game this wiki is for updates skills pretty regularly; usually once every two or three months. Currently, they're out of date and we're expecting a big update next Thursday. A little bunny tells me that Tor might have been looking into ways for us to be able to maintain the reference data our tags use, but since I caught you lurking around I thought I'd try my luck and see if you knew any further details about it. - 09:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) User:Goldenstar still has checkuser. Can you fix that? -Auron 21:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Done. Bureaucrats can now remove it on their own. --Uberfuzzy 11:10, 7 July 2009 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:79.116.139.254&action=edit&redlink=1 18:28, November 4, 2009 Uberfuzzy (Talk | contribs) deleted "User:79.116.139.254" ‎ (spam) I would like to inform you that this page was not spam; it was a userpage for an unregistered user. Thomas Dutch 19:40, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks For the bot change. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:35, 1 December 2009 Thanks for suppress redirect. <3 ··· Danny Hates Snow 23:24, 14 December 2009 (UTC) :^<3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Recent user rights modifications I would like to request that you revert your recent user rights modifications. We were assured that the running of this wiki would be left to the community before the move to Wikia. User rights on this wiki have always been determined by the bureaucrats. Not only were they not consulted on these changes, but you have removed the checkuser rights from all but one of our bureaucrats. There is talk about bringing this wiki in line with other Wikia wikis. Not only is that blatantly going against prior assurances, it is irrelevant as our access to checkuser affects no other wiki as we will only get results for users who make edits on this wiki. Our wiki is also significantly different to other wikis due to the existence of our build vetting process. The only bureaucrat to comment on the situation so far has also requested a revert. You claim the removal was "as requested", but I have seen no request and no consensus reached, all I have seen is a list of the inactive sysops posted by one of our newest sysops. Even though that list was posted, people who were not on that list have also had their rights removed. Misery Says Moo 09:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monobook.css Thanks for that, it went under my radar. I'll try to keep a tighter lock on those pages in the future. -Auron 10:32, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello, nice work. I am very curious on what the solution was on this report. Was it as simple as renaming the JPG files? 10:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello! ^_____^ I figured you're as good as anyone to be bothered about trivial stuff like this. It's rather established that "Chaos Messenger" is about as dumb as a name can get, so I'd be really grateful if I could have a quick namechange to Dandybot, and if that's not possible, then Dandy (probably taken), Dandydandy, Dandycock, Dandyel, respectively. Thank you very much, and sorry for bothering you ;< --'DANDY ^_^' -- 11:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) : --Uberfuzzy 10:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC)